Llegaremos a ser mas que amigos?
by JuviaL
Summary: Ummm Este es mi primer escrito, no se muy bien como es esto pero bueno :D Es una historia de Gajeel y Levy. Espero que les guste :3 *-* Capitulo 1


div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Ummm Este es mi primer escrito, no se muy bien como es esto pero bueno Es una historia de Gajeel y Levy. Espero que les guste :3 /div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"*-*div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Capitulo 1div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Visión de Levydiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"em em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emEran las 8 de la mañana y yo entraba a clases a las 8:15 ¿Que hago? No estoy ni bañada ni arreglada ni nada! Y la escuela está a 10 minutos de mi casa. Si voy iré toda despeinada y fea y fachoza... ¡Y si Gajeel me mira y decide hablarme! Oh dios... No se que hacer, lo peor es que mi madre se ha ido de vacaciones y regresa en 3 semanas. ¡Pero si no puedo faltar! Hoy tenía que entregar un proyecto, dios no sé que hacer ¿Qué les diré a Jet y a Droy?... Mañana les pediré perdón. em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Visión de Lucydiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emYa son las 8:10 de la mañana y Levy aun no llega ¿Le habrá pasado algo?em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"- ¡Jet, Droy! Vengan - Gritó con un alto tono - ¿Levy les dijo algo esta mañana? Es que ya son las 8:15 y ni ha llegado.div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Ni idea, ella es la que trae nuestro proyecto de física y ya sabes que la maestra no deja pasar a cualquiera, no sé que hacer - Dice Jet angustiado.div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emEs que con tan solo mirar sus caras, puedes notar que están muertos de miedo ¿Qué les digo para apoyarlos? Oh dios...em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-¡Jet! ¿Levy no era la alumna preferida de la maestra? - Digo entusiasmadadiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Mmm... Si, pero no creo que nos de mucha oportunidad ¿A qué hora tenemos clase con ella? - Dice Jet con cara de travieso. emPresiento que se le ha ocurrido alguna ideaem - A 4ta hora - Respondo/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Visión de Jetdiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emWuajajaja tenemos hasta 4ta hora con la maestra Ángel (La de física)...Puedo decirle a la directora que me duele la panza y me voy a mi casa antes de la clase.em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-¡Oh si! Soy un genio...div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"- ¿Que pasa? - Dice Droy mientras se come su almuerzo - Nada amigo...Nada - Respondo apunto de tirar una carcajadadiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Muy bien tengo que buscar una manera de lucir enfermo... Le diré a Lucy que me ayude...div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"- ¡Lucy-sama! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - Digo con cara de puchero - ¡Claro! Respondediv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Déjame te cuento... (lalalalala le cuenta su plan maléfico) ¡Eh! ¿Qué te parece? - Es que soy un genio pienso en voz baja jijiji - Bueno, te ayudo ya que no es culpa tuya. Pero saliendo regaña a Levy-chan por mi Okey? - Dice Lucy - Sisi, solo ayudame - respondo inquietodiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Visión de Cobra (Maestro de Ciencia biológica)div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"*Voces, gritos, gente parada por todos lados*div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-¡Sentaos en vuestros lugares muchachos! ¡Poned atención a la clase! - Digo agobiadodiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emQue esta haciendo Jet con Lucy...espera pero que cojon... ¿Lucy esta maquillando a Jet?...Si no me he tomado nada esta mañana, o tal vez cargue de mas el café...oh dios estoy alucinando.em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Jet ¿Que haces tío? - Digo mientras me rasco la cabezita (emHay que comezónem) - Nada señor profesor - Carcajea Jet - Oh claro. - Respondo ignorandolo/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"em¿Qué enseñaré hoy? No he preparado nada... Que hagan las preguntas de la lección de ayer, si claro ¡Porque no!em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Chicos sacad vuestros libros en la página 137 y haced el ejercicio, lo necesito en 15 minutos. -Y como siempre nadie me hace caso... - Profesor ¿Por qué habla con hacento castellano estando en latinoamerica? - Pregunta traviesa Cana - Por qué si alumna. - emDeaj odio a esta muchacha.em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"*RING* *Pasa el tiempo*div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Visión de Jetdiv  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"emOh dios es 4ta hora y aun no ha llegado mi madre... ¿Qué haré?em/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"*Se abre la puerta*div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"-Good morning students, hoy checaremos los proyectos ¿oki? - Oh no... - Empecemos con el número 14 - ¡Levy-chan! Oh no mi equipo...Que suerte la mía!div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"*-*div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Fin del capitulo 1div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.533334732055664px; background-color: #fcf9fa;" data-redactor="1"Esto me esta causando gracia y no se porque xD no tiene nada que ver ahora con Gajeel y Levy pero bueno :3div 


End file.
